Algo mas o Venganza
by Alejandra Jh
Summary: pasen a leer. Dicen que cuando dos sentimientos se mezclan es muy peligroso, pero cuando se usa para su defensa puede ayudar pero algunas veces no.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Algo más o solo venganza"**_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al CLAMP (algunos nos míos)_

 _La historia si es mía_

 **Prologo**

 _Cuando hay un crimen, hay muchas interrogantes, pistas sin sentidos pero cuando el criminal se comporta como la victima hay muchas dudad de ello, ¿Si tenemos al equivocado?, ¿Cuándo lo mato? Y muchas preguntas más._

En esta historia habrá una joven que le mataron a su propia familia delante de ella y luego la violaron. Su carácter se formó frio, ella no cree en el amor ni en la esperanza, a sus 22 años ella trabaja de encubierto en la Institución de Criminología para resolver casos sin resolver o que fueron censurados.

Mientras un joven que en su vida era perfecta hasta que asesinaron a su padre hizo que renaciera un nuevo joven más astuto con frialdad, a sus 23 años él trabaja en la Institución de Criminología para resolver el caso que fue censurado el de su padre.

Dicen que cuando dos sentimientos se mezclan es muy peligroso, pero cuando se usa para su defensa puede ayudar pero algunas veces no. Pero el destino es caprichoso estos jóvenes se verán envueltos en un crimen en común, no les dije y se los repito el destino es caprichoso, te da y te quita, dos situaciones muy distintas pero a la vez parecidas diferencia un hora el objetivo el mismo, vengar aquello que se le arrebato.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Nota de autora:

Hola de nuevo ya sé que tengo que actualizar _**Dentro de Mafia**_ pero ya me volví adictiva a esto de crear nuevas historias esta en especial a estado rondando por mi cabeza unas semanas atrás porque no si puse a Nuestro Shaoran como un Criminal como el malo porque no ponerlo como el bueno ¿no? Ya nos desviamos del tema ;) espero que esta nueva historia los encante a si les aviso que _**Sweet**_ lo suspenderé por un tiempo pero tranquilas que yo me quedo nerviosa que _ **Dentro de la Mafia**_ seguirá hasta que tenga un final Volviendo al tema principal ósea _ **Algo mas o solo venganza**_ será algo largo bueno si es que tengo lectoras las quiero muchos besos abrazos.

 _ **Alejandra JH**_


	2. capítulo 2

" _ **Algo más o solo venganza"**_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al CLAMP (algunos nos míos)_

 _La historia si es mía_

Una joven se encontraba en una computadora tecleando tranquilamente al fondo se escuchaba unos pasos que pararon en seco la joven levanto la vista y se encontró un joven de lentes.

-Joven Eriol lo están esperando en la sala de juntas-dijo la secretaria devolviendo su vista al monitor. EL joven no contesto y se encamino a la sala de juntas, el joven toco.

-Pasen-dijo una voz muy molesta. El joven abrió y entro, miro a todos y se dirigió a su asiento sentándose correctamente.

-Disculpen la demora- dijo el joven de lentes tranquilamente

-Bueno que empieza la junta –dijo un señor de 30 años mirando a todos

-Pero Jefe falta una persona-dijo un joven de cabellera negra

-Espinel el asiento siempre esta vacío- dijo un joven de ojos ámbares

-Muy pronto no estará vacío-dijo Eriol juntando sus manos.

-Bueno eso a mí no me importa –dijo el joven de ojos ámbares.

-El asunto de la junta es que la Señorita Cober lleva tres malditos años secuestrada y no hemos logrado nada-dijo el señor de 30 años molestia

-Pero si hemos encontrado evidencia-dijo Eriol chasqueando los dedos dos señoritas entraron y repartieron fólderes, luego salieron. Todos miran a Eriol y Shaoran.

-Pero Eriol y Shaoran como pudieron encontrar tanta información-dijo el señor de 30 años

-Miren ese asiento vació la única mujer de los agentes ella nos ayudó-dijo Eriol sella landó el asiento vacío

-Pero Eriol ella tiene que ser una agente en encubierto-dijo Shaoran sorprendido. Eriol saco dos teléfonos seis radios comunicadores.

\- EL teléfono rojo es cuando ella esté en peligro y el negro cuando llamen por la recompensa Ella llamara-dijo tranquilamente, una melodía sonó. Eriol miro los celulares miro que la melodía era del rojo.

-Eriol Lo que yo entendí si era el rojo era malo verdad-dijo un señor muy preocupado. –Eriol contesta quieres-dijo el señor viendo al joven que se encontraba pálido.

-Yo contesto-dijo Shaoran contestando y poniendo a manos libres.

-Eriol Actúa ya me están persiguiendo rayos-dijo la joven en la otra línea al fondo se escuchó un balazo-Maldita sea Eriol actúa ya-dijo la joven agitada

-Agente se encuentra bien-dijo el señor preocupado

-Si teniente me encuentro bien pero me tengo que ir rástrenme ahora –dijo la joven colgando.

-Jóvenes alístense-dijo el señor, todos se levantaron

-Si señor-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Los jóvenes tomaron un radio comunicador todos salieron.

-Escuche bien se encuentra en el edificio de-dijo parando de leer.

-Shaoran que pasa-dijo Eriol aguardado su pistola

-Esto es imposible-dijo incrédulo- ella está en la secundaria Te Rose-dijo sorprendido.

-Pero allí la señorita Cober estudiaba-dijo Espinel abotonándose su camisa.

-Mejor apurasen ya han pasado una hora del secuestro-dijo un joven rubio

-Pero no han llamado-dijo Eriol preocupado los cuatro jóvenes salieron del vestidor

-esa no es la melodía de un celular-dijo el joven rubio, los jóvenes corrieron a la sala de juntas.

-Señor-dijo Eriol viendo que su Jefe contesto y lo puso en modo libre

-Natalia que pasa-dijo el señor nervioso

-señor tenemos secuestrada a su hija –dijo en la otra línea

-¿Qué?-dijo el señor sorprendidos los otros jóvenes escuchaban con atención-Dime cuanto quiere por mi hija.

-Señor sabe que su hija es muy hermosa-dijo el hombre tranquilamente- vale mucho

-Dime la cantidad –dijo el señor golpeando la mesa

-Lo hermoso vale mucho oro-dijo el hombre pensando

-Di la cantidad el dinero me sobra-dijo el señor nervioso

-Okay quiero cinco millones-dijo el hombre de la otra línea

-Pero quiero saber si está viva mi querida hija-dijo señor preocupado

-No se preocupe señor Clow su querida hija es dormida-dijo el hombre

-Quiero escucharla he dicho-dijo el señor Clow muy preocupado

-Okay si eso quiere-Dijo el hombre un silencio quedo en la otra línea un grito se escuchó-escuche bien que su hija hablara

-Papa ayúdame –dijo la chica muy débil-Estoy sangrando mucho –dijo la chica en sollozos-NO me toquen- grito la chica

-YA escucho a su hija quiero el dinero hoy-dijo el hombre –Lo quiero en el parque Nina a las dos de la tarde y su hija estará en casa-dijo el hombre cortante al fondo se escuchó un grito

-Allí estaré-dijo el señor Clow dicho esto en la otra línea ya no se escuchó nada

-Ya que actuar-dijo un joven rubio

-No Kero tenemos que esperar-dijo el señor Clow muy preocupado

-Pero si esperamos la mataran-dijo Kero muy molesto-Ya sabemos dónde están tenemos que actuar-dijo kero golpeando la mesa

-Esta vez Kero tiene razón-dijo Eriol muy preocupado-Y si la violan-dijo Eriol muy alterado-eso no me lo perdonare-dijo Eriol agarrándose la cabeza.

-Maldición Eriol cómo pudiste meter en esto a una chica y no un chico-dijo Shaoran golpeando la mesa

-Faltan tres horas para que sean las dos de la tarde-dijo Espinel mirando su reloj

-Basta de esto alisten una mochila y el dinero falso –dijo el Señor Clow muy alterado. Kero salió de la sala de juntas.-Shaoran arma el plan para atacar-dijo señalando a Joven castaño-y los restantes escuchen bien las instrucciones-dijo el señor abriendo la puerta

-Y usted Señor-dijo Eriol alterado

-Yo me tranquilizare para entregar el dinero-dijo el señor saliendo la oficina.

Autora Espero que les guste el capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Algo Más o Solo Venganza"**

 _Los Personajes no son míos son del CLAMP (algunos son míos)_

 _La Historia es mía_

 ** _Un mes atrás_**

 _Una joven se encontraba mirando un folder, lentamente lo abrió y vio una foto la tomo se levanto de la silla, entro a un cuarto agarro una peluca roja rizada, salió de ese cuarto._

 _-Querido Eriol, lo hare dame una semana y te daré toda la información-dijo sonriendo orgullosamente._

 _-Estas Segura –Dijo el joven de lentes._

 _-Si querido dame una semana y esa misma semana hare que me secuestren-dijo la joven sacando una mochila-Mira en esta mochila hay un teléfono rojo que con ese te llamare cuando esté en peligro, el negro es para que llamen el secuestrador y hay doce radios comunicadores-dijo la joven tirando la mochila al joven._

 _-Está bien entonces me largo-dijo el joven levantándose –Adiós Querida-dijo el joven ingles. La joven miro como salió el joven de su oficina_

 _La joven miro la foto detenidamente "Esta muchacha lleva tres años secuestrada" pensó la joven se acerco al espejo "me toca ser una espía "pensó la joven marrándose el cabello en un yoyo, se coloco la peluca se la compuso delicadamente se coloco lentes de contacto se maquillo, miro que uniforme que tenía que utilizar._

 _-Mañana es lunes ese día descubriré todo de esa rubia-dijo la joven de ojos celestes se sentó miro el papeleo -Me llamare Natalia Clow, tengo 18 años signo Escorpión-dijo la joven parpadeando.-Bueno será mejor que me vista de una vez –dijo mirando el reloj 5:30 AM-Ya es tarde-dijo la joven poniéndose el uniforme, la joven salió de su casa subió al carro –Ammm en colegio The Rose por favor –dijo la joven mirando a todos los lados_

 _-Bueno señorita Clow-el chofer la llevo al colegio, la joven bajo miro que todos la miraron_

 _-Hay miren es la nueva-dijo un joven_

 _-Ella terminara como Ashley-dijo un rubio, la joven sonrió_

 _-Disculpa ¿Quién es Ashley?-pregunto_

 _-Bueno ella era una joven como tu pero rubia-Dijo la joven sonriendo-Y cómo te llamas_

 _-Me parezco a ella –Dijo la joven Preocupada-Me llama Natalia_

 _-Sí pero esta vez estaré mas atenta –dijo la joven muy segura de ella misma-que lindo tu nombre_

 _-Mira me podes hablar más de ella es que quiero estar más informada-dijo la joven sonriendo_

 _-No te preocupes, mira ella era una joven muy linda y muy rica y además tenía un novio que es hijo del director pero hace tres años que no hay información de ella-dijo la joven triste_

 _-Se fue con el chico-dijo la joven Natalia Sorprendida_

 _-No la secuestraron –dijo la joven muy triste-Ese día fue muy confuso_

 _Destello_

 _Ella y yo fuimos a la discoteca pero ese dio me pidió que no me separara de ella_

 _-Noelia No te separes de mi tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Ashley_

 _-Ashley no te preocupes –le dije ebria_

 _-Noelia Ya esta ebria –dijo Ashley preocupada_

 _-Ashley…-me quede dormida cuando abro los ojos miro que Ashley esta ebria me sorprendió pero cuando mire que ella se desmaya me acerco a ella pero yo también me desmaye_

 _Fin de Flash_

 _-Y que paso –dijo la joven de cabello rojizo_

 _-No sé cuando me desperté me dijeron que ella no aparecía-dijo la joven llorando_

 _-Tran….-la joven fue interrumpida_

 _-Ashley sos tu –dijo un joven nervioso la joven de cabellera roja lo miro_

 _-No yo me llamo Natalia Clow-dijo la joven sonriendo_

 _-te pareces a ella –dijo el joven acariciando el cabello_

 _-Ammm eso es incomodo-dijo la joven_

 _ **Pop Natalia** _

_Ya es Jueves me encuentro en la computadora tecleando los perfiles de los sospechoso_

 _Noelia Jackson_

 _Edad: 19_

 _Nació: 21 de enero de 1995_

 _Estado Civil: Soltera_

 _Signo zodiacal: Acuario_

 _Rasgos físicos: Cabellera negra, ojos Azules, tez blanca_

 _Es amiga de Ashley Cover, estuvo cundo la secuestraron._

 _Sebastián Jasón_

 _Edad: 19_

 _Nació: 25 de septiembre de 1995_

 _Estado Civil: No se cómo describir esto_

 _Signo zodiacal: Libra_

 _Rasgos físicos: Cabellera rubia, ojos Azules , tez blanca_

 _Es novio de Ashley Cover, desapareció un mes cuando secuestraron a Ashley_

 _Jeff Jasón_

 _Edad: 39_

 _Nació: 25 de septiembre de 1977_

 _Estado Civil: casado_

 _Signo zodiacal: Libra_

 _Rasgos físicos: Cabellera rubia, ojos Azules, tez blanca_

 _Es suegro de Ashley Cover, se fue al hospital en día del secuestro._

 _Mande la última información que me faltaba ese día, de repente sonó mi teléfono contesto_

 ** _Nota DE antora:_**

 ** _Aquí está el capitulo :3 disculpen la tardanza._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Algo más o solo venganza**_

 _Los personajes no son míos son del CLAMP (Algunos son míos)_

 _La Historia es mía_

Capitulo 3 "Un secuestro casi perfecto"

La joven se encontraba enviando unos documentos cuando un tono de celular la interrumpió, sin dudar contesto-Halo –Dijo la joven dulcemente. Pero en la otra línea solo se escuchaba el respiro de la persona, la joven traga pesado –ah Quien habla-dijo un poco asustada cerrando sesión.

-Tock tock-se escucho en la otra línea la joven asustada colgó. La joven miro el teléfono y marco el numero y llamo, cuando se escucho el tono de un celular en el armario la joven colgó sorprendida.

-Esto es una broma- dijo la joven de ojos azules asustada cuando se levanto y se acercaba lentamente, cuando abrió el armario miro un teléfono tomo y miro, la joven se dio la vuelta asustada miro en todos los lados.

-Cuando se escucho-Tock tock- dijo una persona atrás suya. La joven asustada se volteo y miro que era un joven con una máscara en la cara, el joven la agarro de los hombros agitándola-Tienes que seguir el juego-dijo el joven riendo la soltándola con un empujón la joven callo agarro su bolsa "No cargo armas "pensó la joven asustada.-Contare a diez y tú- tienes que salir corriendo y si te atrapo te mato-dijo el joven riendo-La joven se arrastro mas asía la puerta, la joven se levanto y toco el picaporte de la puerta-Uno, dos, Ya viene por ti-dijo el joven con un tono malévolo, la joven salió del cuarto -Tres, cuatro, cierra bien la puerta-él en mascaro seguía cantando la joven cero la puerta.

-Por donde corro-dijo la joven asustada nunca pensé que esa maldita canción otra vez cantara-dijo la joven bajando las gradas cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada se encontró el hombre

-Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo-dijo el enmascaro tirándole un crucifijo, la joven cerró la puerta cuando se escucho un disparo, la joven miro que el disparo le había rozado la mejilla miro para arriba y vio al enmascaro.

-Maldita sea déjame en paz – la joven abrió la puerta miro que no estaba la joven corrió por la calle-Ayúdenme me están persiguiendo gritaba la joven llorando "Que hago las oficinas están demasiado lejos" Pensó la joven la joven asustada cuando se escucho otro disparo- es suficiente-dijo la joven sacando el celular rojo-marcando un numero

-Contesta Eriol- dijo la joven muy asustada-Eriol Actúa ya me están persiguiendo-dijo la joven doblando en una esquina otro disparo se escucho-Maldita sea Eriol actúa ya-dijo la joven cansada.

-Agente se encuentra bien-La joven al escuchar esa voz sonrió "AL menos Tiene refuerzos" pensó la joven más tranquila.

-si teniente me encuentro bien-dijo la joven cuando miro que esa eran callejón y se podía esconder-Pero me tengo que rástreme ahora-dijo la joven colgando sin avisar la joven se metió el celular en una de sus botas corrió adentro del callejón se escondió atrás de un contenedor de basura.

-Siete, ocho, no duermas aun-dijo una persona entrando al callejón la joven cerro sus ojos cuando miro que no era nadie la joven salió de su escondite cuando siente un trajo en un boca con un olor muy fuerte-Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás-dijo la persona riendo-Y morarías-dijo la persona cargando a la joven metiendo en un carro blanco, el hombre se subió al carro-YA estamos Vámonos de aquí-dijo el hombre quitándose la máscara, cuando llegaron a su escondite bajaron a la joven poniéndola en una cama amarando sus manos y poniendo en sus pie una cadena.

La joven despertó, miro sus manos miro para arriba y un olor nauseabundo llego a su nariz, bajo la mira a su lado izquierdo cuando miro un cadáver de una joven a la par de ella, un grito se escucho muy fuerte.

-Ya despertasteis –dijo una voz femenina acercándose a ella.

-Noelia tráela para aquí, llamare a su padre-dijo feliz, la joven la agrándala de la de la cadena y arrastrándola.

-Suéltenme Noelia, me lastiman-dijo la joven llorando.

-Tápale la boca-dijo el otro joven con una máscara. Saco las cosas de la bolsa de la joven- maquillaje y mas maquillaje, sus documentos y dinero-dijo viendo cuánto dinero era-Y aquí esta el teléfono celular- lo tomo y presiono el icono de los contactos, buscando el contacto del padre de ella-Que ridícula eres Natalia- llamo al padre de ella.

-Natalia que pasa-Dijo un hombre en la otra línea.

-Señor tenemos a su hija-dijo el hombre tocándole la pierna a la joven. La oven empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué?-dijo el señor Preocupado-Dime cuanto quiere por mi hija.

-Señor sabe que su hija es hermosa- dijo el hombre tocando la cara de la joven.

-Dime la cantidad- dijo el señor en la otra line a alterado.

-Lo hermoso vale mucho oro-dijo el hombre bajando la mano.

-Dime la cantidad el dinero me sobra-dijo el señor nervioso.

-okay quiero cinco millones-dijo el nombre pensativo.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _Gracias a las Lectoras (O) que han leído mi historia, espero sus comentarios._**


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Algo mas o Solo Venganza"**_

 _Los personajes No son míos son del CLAMP (Algunos me pertenecen)_

 _La historia es mía_

 _Capitulo: 4_

El señor de lentes colgó los demás lo observaron para ver que diría el teniente – Voy ah ir solo al parque Nina para entregar el dinero yo solo- un suspiro ahogado-Todos ustedes no actuaran por el momento, quiero que estén listos cuando yo de la orden de actuar quiero un plan muy efectivo para el rescate de las dos-dijo el señor quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos.

-Teniente usted entregara los cinco millones a los secuestradores, y cuanto tiempo esperaremos-dijo un joven castaño neutro que no se le notaba la preocupación del secuestro de su compañera

-Joven Li, siempre usted tan preocupado de los movimientos que doy, como no me gusta dejar en duda a nadie entregaré el dinero pero nunca dije que iba ser verdadero el dinero que entregare, esperamos lo necesario Joven Li-dijo el Teniente levantando se dé su silla tirando una maleta de dinero en la mesa –Eso se cualquier padre o su padre no hubiera hecho Joven Li- dijo el señor cerrando la maleta-No se preocupé en contestar –dijo el Teniente agarrando la maleta.

Todos miraron la actitud del señor- No pensaba en contestar a su pregunta Teniete-Dijo el joven li enojado-Y porque se preocupa por nuestra compañera ni de su sangre es o me equivoco-dijo el castaño viendo al teniente, el señor se quedo parado en la puerta .

-Tienes razón Li no es de mi sangren pero ella es como mi hija-dijo el señor cerrando.

-¿Qué entonces si es su hija?-dijo un joven rubio agarrándose la cabeza- esto ¿no puede empeorar –dijo el joven mirando la puerta

En el parqué Nina:

Un señor de lentes está en su automóvil viendo un fotografía un lagrima salió de su ojo traicionando su Aspecto "Mi querida Hija Sakura si te pasa algo no me lo perdonare" pensó el señor en llanto, después de dos horas el Señor bajo se automóvil colocándose unos lentes de sol viendo la hora coloco la maleta en el basurero y con la misma se voltio se encamino al automóvil, arranco y se fue.

Cinco horas de viaje llego a la Casa de "Natalia" bajo del automóvil ya esta anocheciendo vio una pequeña caja en la entrada de su casa se coloco unos guantes si lo agarro, entro a la casa vio que los policías y forenses se encontraban adentro

-Teniente la señorita Natalia no ha llegado-dijo el joven Li serio, todos miraban que le teniente abría la caja y vieron que la tiro y en su mano estaba una camiseta de la víctima y una nota la abrió:

 _Pensando mejor le he pedido muy poco así que quiero otros cinco millones y su hija está casi sin daños físicos ni psicológicos._

 _Atte.:_ _El Secuestrador_

 _ **Pop Natalia**_

Me siento Fatal ni cuando me mandaron a limpiar los baños de la prisión me sentido así, miro a lo lejos que Noelia está escribiendo en un papel y miro que meten mi camiseta allí miro hacia bajo miro que no cargo mi camiseta, se acerca a mi Noelia.

-Mi querida Natalia No te preocupes muy pronto no sentirás es dolor que sentís-dijo la joven tocándome las piernas

-Eso mismo le dijiste a tu mejor amiga no-digo con dificultad.

-La verdad si, pero a ella la follle varias veces-dijo Noelia sonriendo

-Eres Bisexual-digo con temor- Ahora todo cobra sentido tu sentías envidia Asia tu amiga verdad-dijo serenamente

-la verdad si lo soy, ammmm la verdad la odia todos la querían sin importar que-dijo la joven agachando la mirada un momento a otro ella se levanto-sabes que Ashley también era Bi jajajajajajajaja pero como siempre a ella la aceptaron-dijo la joven fumando

-Por que será, será porque no era hipócrita o bien será porque no quería acostarse contigo dime tú –dije con un sonrisa siento un dolor agudo en la pierna derecha yo misma se la respuesta ella me disparo no grito no lloro.

-MALDITA SEAS NATALIA!-dijo gritando tirando la pisto al otro lado de la habitación-SABES ESPERO QUE TE MUERAS DESANGRADA-dijo Noelia dándose la vuelta y agrando la caja y saliendo de la habitación

En la casa de Natalia

-Teniente ya son las 5 de madrugada ya debemos actuar-dijo Eriol seriamente

-Todavía no se debe actuar debo conseguir los otros cinco millones antes de actuar-dijo le teniente preocupado

-Demos ir a rescatarla es una vida teniente que está en juego no es un simulacro, y sabe con otros cinco millones …

-Se perfectamente sé que es la vida mi única hija Eriol-dijo el teniente a punto de llorar

-Teniente si actuamos su hija morirá desangrada o de otro disparado-dijo un castaño entrando a la habitación –Teniente si su permiso actuaremos a ahora –dijo el castaño machucando el botón rojo

-Si ella muera tu morías con ella Li-dijo el señor llorando

-Teneindre ella no morirá yo se que ella sobrira a todo lo que le hagan-dijo Eriol colocando su mano el hombro del teniente

\- y son su permiso –dijeron los dos saliendo de la habitación y saliendo la casa

 **En el Colegio the Rose**

Se encontraba rodeado por cinco patrullas y más de 200 hombre el castaño asi señas como entrar

 **Mientras en el sótano del Colegio**

La joven Natalia se había desatado con dificultada se levanto y fue tras la pistola cuando escucho nos pasos Natalia Agarro la pistola

-Maldita sea Noelia nos han descubierto-dijo un señor abriendo la puerta para su sorpresa la joven estaba parada con una pistola en mano-Maldita sea Noelia dejasteis el arma aquí sos una estudiada idiota detenla –grito el señor la joven obedeció y corrió asía Natalia – la joven le disparo en la pierna derecha.

-Levante las manos Director –dijo la joven viendo los movimientos del director

-Hay Natalia si yo fuera tu baja el arma –dijo el director sacando un arma el disparo al suelo

-Mi querido Director ni a mi padre le hago caso como lo hare caso asia usted-dijo la joven disparando al joven que salía del lado derecho-si no quiere que terminar como colador baje el arma-dijo la joven viéndolo directamente asía los ojos

-Quien de los dos terminara asi –dijo el director disparon la joven se tiro al suelo como pudo se colo atrás de mini muro que había en lugar

 **Mientras Arriba**

-Shaoran es la cuarta vez que escucho los disparos –dijo un joven rubio

-Uno dos tres copien en la parte derecha del sótano hay disiparon así que coloquen los gases cuando yo de la orden –dijo el castaño hablando al radio comunicador

-Bajare yo y iré al lado derecho de la habitación ustedes seis al lado contario entendido –dijo el joven castaño

-Entendido –dijeron los Muchachos

-Dos tres tiene un arma de bajo calibre copien-dijo el radio

-"Sigue viva" pensó el castaño sacando su arma- Los entrando a la habitación se fue con mucho cuidado Vio que sus hombres caminaban con cuidado, vio que la muchacha.

La joven se levanto de su escondite "Ya les avise ahora es mi parte" –Director!-dijo la joven exclamando-Porque no tira el arma al suelo y yo tiro la mía-dijo la joven viendo que los muchachos entraron.

-que seguridad hay que tú la tires-dijo el Director sonriendo

-Eso mismo pienso yo –dijo la joven acercando a él con cuidado y dolor-dígame porque mato a la señorita Ashely –dijo la joven colocando su arma al suelo

-Es fácil ella no quería estar en mi cama y eso se paga-dijo el director colocando su arma al suelo

-Tal vez vio que usted era impotente –dijo la joven riendo

-Maldita –dijo el director corriendo asía ella

-Si fuera usted me detengo –dijo un joven de ojos ámbares, la muchacha sonrió

-Míreme bien esto será ultimo que vera-dijo la joven pegándole con el arma en la nuca- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes-dijo la joven asiendo una reverencia

-Yo digiera lo mismo si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento –dijo el joven tapándola con su chaleco anti balas y cargando estilo princesa a la joven

-Bájame yo puedo caminar-dijo la joven brusca

-Revisen bien y levanten a los criminales-dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación subiendo los escalones en poco segundos se encontraba en los pasillo del colegio el joven entro a la dirección y coloco a la señorita en la silla

-Gracias-dijo la joven viéndolo a los ojos.

-Espero que se recupere Señorita –dijo saliendo de la habitación al poco momento un paramédico entro y la curo y le dio ropa a la joven

-Esto le manda su padre-dijo el paramédico saliendo

La joven se cambio se quito los lentes de contacto y la peluca, metió todo en la mochila cuando Salió de la habitación, se encontró a su padre.

-TE encuentras bien –dijo el teniente preocupado

-No te preocupes-dijo la joven dedole la mochila y agarrándose el cabello- Teniente ahora si pertenezco a la agencia verdad –dijo la joven sonriendo

-Así es Sakura –dijo el hombre suspirando

-Eso me satisface –dijo la joven bajando al sótano.

-Señorita Clow-dijo Eriol viéndola

-El cadáver tiene como tres meses-dijo la joven agachándose y viendo el estado del cadáver.

-Tu sos la hija del teniente-dijo el Joven castaño

-Así es soy la hija y la que rescataste-dijo la joven viendo

-Solo quería decirte que sos una agente muy astuta-dijo el joven viéndola la joven lo vio detenidamente

-Soy yo o nos tenemos que apurar –dijo Eriol nervioso

-Sus Herida se encuentran bien-dijo el castaño

-Si gracias-dijo la joven viéndolo

-Espero que sigamos asiendo casos juntos-dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación, la joven solo lo vio partir

 **En las Afueras de Tokio:**

-Han pasado 16 años desde ese horrible accidente Fujitaka-dijo una señora viendo al señor de lentes.

Continuara…..

 _ **Gracias a las Lector s que han leído mi historia, espero sus comentarios.**_

Katty romero: Gracias por tu comentario n.n


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **Algo mas o Solo Venganza"**_

 _Los personajes No son míos son del CLAMP (Algunos me pertenecen)_

 _La historia es mía_

La castaña sonrió "Lo he visto en otra parte" pensó la joven viendo como se iba el hombre.

-Señorita Clow, el cadáver se llevara a examinar –dijo un joven rubio viéndola-Le avisaremos si hay algo anormal-dijo el joven levantando el cadáver con cuidado

-Está bien –dijo la joven castaña quitándose los guantes, observo cómo se llevan a la cómplice del Director "sus rasgos se parecen a Ashley" pensó la joven viéndola detenidamente.

La castaña se encontraba en su oficina viendo detenidamente la evidencia que habían encontrado, un toquido se escucho en la habitación –Pasen-dijo la castaña sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

-Señorita el cadáver no concuerda con Ashley –dijo un joven sin pensar mas

-Que es imposible eso-dijo la joven levantándose de golpe, asuntando al joven trago pesado y empezó a sudar frio

-Mire por usted misma y vera que no concuerda con nada su sangre, su dentadura, sus ojos, su cabello, nada pero nada concuerda con ella-dijo el joven rubio dándole unos guantes la joven castaña se los coloco y fue casi corriendo al laboratorio

-Señorita aquí es –dijo el joven señalando al cadáver que estaba extendido en la camilla-Su sangre A- -dijo el joven viendo los expedientes-Pero Ashley era O+ -dijo viendo a la castaña

-Es imposible se equivocaron –dijo la joven rebatando los documentos del joven –y según ustedes quien es-dijo la joven viéndolos desafiante.

-Noelia Jackson-dijo el joven escondiéndose detrás de la computadora

-Eso no tiene sentido-dijo la castaña alzando la ceja-O tal vez si –dijo la castaña cruzándose los brazos-Entonces eso significa que Noelia Jackson es la víctima-dijo la joven acercándose al cadáver-Hay más pruebas de ello-dijo la joven puyando al cadáver.

-Pues podemos hacerle una prueba de sangre a la supuesta Noelia-Dijo la joven saliendo de su escondite

-Eso tomara como cuanto –dijo la castaña observando más de cerca al cadáver

-una hora máxima-dijo el joven acercándose un poco

-Como la mataron-dijo la joven viéndolo

-por lo poco que hemos visto el atacante boto a la víctima de una altura de tres metros, lo curioso que la tiraron de la azotea de la escuela-dijo el joven pasando fotos por computadora

-pero no es posible ya que la escuela es muy transitada-dijo la castaña –a menos que hubara mas que un involucrado-dijo la joven viendo detenidamente a la imagen.

-oh ese ataque fue lo último que le hicieron al cadáver-dijo uno de los jóvenes

-Quieres decir que al cadáver la atacaron más de una vez-dijo la castaña señalando al cadáver

-Por los huesos y el peso tenia más de 18 años-dijo la joven enseñadle un papel-Y le calculamos 30 años-dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño-Este es un caso muy enredado

-Are el interrogatorio –dijo la joven castaña sonriendo

-Tiene que hablar con el agente Li-dijo el joven enfrente de la computadora

-Está bien- la joven salió y unos pocos segundos volvió-Y quien es el Agente Li-dijo la castaña entrado otra vez todos del laboratorio bajaron la mirada

-Es el Agente que se traslado de Hong Kong a Japón –dijo un aoven

-Que va ser sub-teniente en futuro-Dijo otra joven

-hahaha Bueno, curiosos datos-dijo la joven viendo a todas partes

-Un castaño alto con ojos ámbares-dijo otro joven rodando los ojos

-Sean como el de específicos-dijo la joven señalando uno a su compañero, salió corriendo al elevador apretó el botón para bajar se abrió la puerta y encontró a un guardia solo se inclino un poco, ella entro y apretó el botón de Quinto piso se cerraron las puertas al abri se encontró otro guardia afuera "Si tenemos dinero para tener tantos guardias "pensó la joven viendo a todos lados –Aquí le pregunto-dijo la joven viendo a todos lados.

-a quien busca –dijo un joven de ojos ámbares viéndola de pies a cabeza

-Al Agente Li-dijo la joven seria

-Para-dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos

-Eso no te importa-dijo la joven viendo a todas partes

-si se trata de mi persona si me importa-dijo alzando la ceja

-haha es usted-dijo la joven apenada

-Ahora dime porque me estas buscando –dijo el joven caminado a su oficina, la joven lo siguió

-Bueno no te agradara las noticia que te daré –dijo la joven conteniendo el aire

-Y el punto es-dijo el joven alzando la ceja

-Que Ashley nunca estuvo muerta-dijo la joven sofriendo nerviosamente

-y el punto es-dijo el joven sirviendo el agua

-no me captas o que sucede –dijo la joven tosca

-Cuerpos van y vienen –dijo el joven dándole un vaso de agua

-No entiendes

-Nunca nos darían un caso sencillo

-sigues sin entenderme Noelia no existe sus registros dicen que murió hace diez años

-Exacto por lo mismo ire a interrogar a los culpables –dijo el joven levantándose-Me permites hacer mi trabajo

-Allí está el otro punto tendré que acompañarte

-Eriol ella ocupara tu lugar-dijo el joven revisando unos papeles y saliendo de la oficina

\- y te tocará ser Sak el policía bueno o malo-dijo el joven burlista

-Compórtate una vez e tu vida-dijo la joven saliendo de la oficina sigue al castaño asta en un cuarto grande el castaño tomo aire y abrió la puerta

-Pasa-dijo sin expresión la joven paso y observo que era la supuesta Noelia

-Yo haré las preguntas-dijo el castaño acercándose

-y dime eres Noelia-dijo la joven castaña ignorando al castaño

-Ashley-corrigió el castaño

-No hablare con ustedes-dijo la joven bajando la mira

-este bien-dijo el joven levantándose

-Noelia era tu mejor amiga verdad-dijo la castaña viéndola a los ojos

-Yo soy Noelia-dijo la joven golpeándose el pecho

-No tu eres Ashley pero quieres ser Noelia-dijo el castaño sentándose-Mira Niña tu ersw buena yo lose te metisteis en el error que nadie quiere cometer lo entiendo pero tienes que cooperar así tu quedaras como la víctima-dijo el castaño hablando suavemente

-Yo se que tu eres Noelia –dijo la joven castaña agrándale la mano

-Él le dirá todo

-Que date con ella-dijo el castaño saliendo del cuarto se fue a la otra habitación entrando a una habitación más oscura-Eriol cuídalas –dijo el joven saliendo de la habitación y entrando a otra

-Habla-dijo el castaño sentándose

-Crees que te diré todo-dijo el director riendo

Dos jóvenes observan por detrás de la ventana

-lastimaste a varias mujeres-dijo somatando la mesa-Mira no te golpeare si me dices la verdad y toda la historia de lo contrario –dijo el joven sacando de su bolsillo una navaja – tu decides.

* * *

 **Detrás de la ventana**

-Con golpes no dirá nada-dijo la castaña viendo al castaño

-TE equivocas Shaoran se coloca así si se trata de mujeres dos los golpes de Shaoran duelen-dijo el joven de lentes-Antes que hables todos tienen un punto débil-dijo señalando la ventana

* * *

 **En la habitación**

-Que opinaría tu hijo o tu mujer-dijo el castaño

-Ellos están enterados de esto-pregunto

-Por el momento no pero una llamada cambiaria todo escuche que tu hijo ba a practicas que dirían en la empresa arruinasteis el futuro de tu hijo y todavía te niegas aquel niño que era su héroe ahora eres el villano jajajaja y tu mujer pobre al enteras que eres un viejo pervertido, mañoso, pedófilo y sádico como racionara-dijo el castaña levantándose

-hablare si ellos no se enteran de nada-dijo el director

-Ahora nos entendemos –dijo el castaño –Eriol llama a la señorita Clow-dijo el castaña viendo a la ventana, la castaña entro

\- Soy Kinomoto-dijo la castaña sentándose a la par de su compañero

-Pregunta y tu recuerda una solo mentira tu esposa y tu hijo se enteran-dijo el castaño sentándose

-Pregunta uno Porque manipulaste la novia de tu hijo-dijo la castaña

-Porque no la aceptaba

-Respuestas concretas o yo diré eso también-dijo el castaño seria mente

-Porque no la aceptaba para mi hijo si no para mí-dijo el hombre bajando la mira

-La violasteis y luego le metisteis que era Noelia o me equivoco-dijo la castaña enojada

-Estas en lo correcto –dijo el hombre subiendo la mira-como a ti te violaron –dijo el hombre acercándose a la castaña sangre callo de la boca del hombre. el castaño había agrado de las soplas y lo tiro a la pared

-Maldito-dijo el castaño-Si no te mato es porque no quiero arruinar lo que mi padre construyo

-Porque sabes eso-dijo la castaña tragando pesado

-Porque yo fui uno de ellos-dijo el hombre riendo, el castaño le patio el abdomen le dio la vuelta y lo esposo a la silla

-Porque violasteis Ashley-dijo la castaña golpeando la mesa

-No sé porque-dijo el hombre-Recuerdas aun ese día yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

-jajaja no me salgas no tus estupideces-dijo la castaña recostándose-sabes acabas de ganar otra condena estúpido –dijo la castaña sonriendo garrándolo de las soplas-si él te enseño a cantar yo sé enseñare a rimar-dijo la castaña levantándolo-Porque maldita sea Violasteis a Ashley-dijo la castaña gritándole-Si tenias a otras prostitutas-dijo la castaña tirándola

-Porque es carne fresca –dijo el hombre sin más

-Tienes todo –dijo el castaño mirándola

-No me falta algo-dijo la castaña –Porque secuestraste a Natalia

-Porque es carne fresca-dijo el hombre riendo

-Carne Fresca pero esa carne ya la habías utilizado-dijo la castaña levantándose

-¿Qué?-dijo el himbre sin entender el castaño había abierto la puerta

-ha aolgo mas ya no es necesario que le diga a tu esposa y a tu hijo ya que tu dijisteis todo-dijo el castaño esperando que la castaña saliera

-Eres igual que tu padre-dijo el hombre-ya se porque lo dejaron como colador-dijo el hombre riendo

-Shaoran recuerda en la prisión lo cobrar-dijo el de lentes

-Al menos mi padre será mi héroe no como tú que serás el villano-dijo el castaño riendo

-Princesa Cuídate volveré por ti-dijo el hombre riendo –Sakura escuchasteis yo se que escuchasteis-dijo el hombre riendo.

-Primero asegúrate de salir vivo porque gente como tu no sobrevive en la prisión –dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitación –Nos toca interrogar a Ashley-dijo la castaña entrando a la otra habitación

-Está bien –dijo el castaño viendo como su compañera entraba

-Ashley dime te sientes bien –dijo la castaña sentándose

-No soy Ashley –dijo la joven llorando –Yo soy Noelia la fuerte que no lloraba-dijo la joven agarrándose la cabeza

-No te equivocas –dijo el castaño acercándose a ella-Eres Ashley un achica hermosa y fuerte solo eres victima –dijo el castaño agarrándole el hombro

-Ashley nosotros te ayudaremos .dijo la castaña sonriendo-Pero tu tendras que contar la historia –dijo la castaña a punto de llorar

-Les contare mi versión pero quiero que no salga de esta habitación-dijo la joven llorando

-TE prometo solo mi compañero y yo sabremos esa parte de tu vida-dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Está bien –dijo agarrando aire

Flash

Era un día como cualquiera yo iba a visitar a mi novio cuando el director abrió la puerta y me dijo-Pasa Sebastián no tarda en llegar-dijo el director que es padre de mi novio.

-oh está bien-dije entrando el me dio un vaso de agua yo lo acepte el no tomo el agua y yo si tome el agua y uno pocos segundos me sentí mal, en ese momento el me toco y yo le decía-Pare Suegro-solo me miro

-Esto lo disfrutaras –dijo y me arranco mi falda y me violo brutal luego me cargo y me tiro dentro del carro y arranco y me llevo al colegio y me cargo hasta llegar al sótano allí siguió violándome así estuvo todo un año, al segundo año el me dijo que yo era Noelia y creo que yo acepte se Noelia y me volví Noelia mi amiga fui a estudiar como si nada, hasta que me dijo que

–Natalia era mala y que ella iba a ruinar todo-dijo y yo me sobre salte y le dije donde esta esa chica.

The End Flash

-Gracias por tu colaboración –dijo el castaño levantándose –por tu ayuda se te restaran dos años de sentencias asi que será que completarías un año –dijo el castaño apartándose

-Gracias por todo señorita Cover –dijo la castaña levantándose y asiendo una pequeña reverencia

-y si te digo la información del cadáver me dejaran libre-dijo la joven sin pensar

-Esa información ya la encontré-dijo la castaña levantándose y apartándose

-No te vayas-dijo la joven llorando- Tengo miedo-dijo la joven –si me pasa algo todo será tu culpa Señorita Sakura-dijo la joven viendo con los ojos llorosos

-Mira Ashley agrádese que te recudieron la sentencia no puedes pedir manzanas a al que da naranjas y deja de ser melodramática-dijo el castaño agarrando del hombro a su compañera

-Sera tu culpa y sola mente tuya-dijo la joven agarrándose la cabeza

-Entonces será de las dos-dijo la castaña sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación su compañero solo miro a tras como estaba la chica "Fuutie" pensó el castaño serrando la puerta.

-Los felicito a dos hicieron que el caso cerrara-dijo un señor gordo con lentes, la castaña paso de largo sin aceptar las palabras de agradecimiento.

-De nada- dijo el castaño fríamente pasando por el lado contrario

-Ellos dos serán la próxima pareja de la agencia –dijo o el señor sonriendo

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 _Nota de autora: Disculpen por la tardanza espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios xD._

 _Y les agradezco de corazón a las personas que comentaron :3_

 _Les mando un abrazo psicológico espero sus comentarios…_


End file.
